Tainted by Moonlight
by animefreak719
Summary: Amu life has been nothing but death since the day she was hunted down and changed by a powerful vampire craving her beauty.Now hundreds of years later she is on a mission to find that vampire and make it suffer for everything she has gone through. Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters!

…

Amu p.o.v

I stared out into the large night sky my eyes instantly drawn to the perfect white circle that sat right overhead. I rember when I loved the sight of the full moon glistening so brightly against the dark sky. i would sit at the base of a huge oak in the middle of my orchard watching the beautiful moon that was the safest place in the world to me, but that was when I was human.

Back when my body didn't crave the taste of human blood so violently that ii shook with entincapation at the very whiff of that vile stuff.

Now the very glimpise of the no longer pure moon reminded me of my sins. The very sins that haunted my thoughts everyday. They reminded me how tainted i was. For years I wished for death to come but it never came.

When your faced with an eternity completely alone you start to think and eventully the guilt that once tore your being in half slowly starts to become hate. Hate for every thing that crosses your mind, hate for ever creature that trys so hard to be the monstrous being that you are, and hate for the thing that killed your being and made you something so beastly.

When I relized this I set out on a mission. No matter what it toke no matter how many centuries I had to search I would find the thing that did this to me and I would make sure that his last moments would be him staring into my eyes beging for mercy. Wishing he had never made me Amu Hinmori into a vampire.

…

amu p.o.v

The brutal rust smell of blood flooded my nostruls making my stomach churn inside out . I stuck out my tounge trying not to be discusted by myself because not matter how hard I tried to fake it that sickly smell was tempting and seemed to allure me further into the small town I had been searching for.

I snuck past the small food store that looked like it had been abonded years ago, I didn't want anybody finding me. I inhaled deeply. oh how bittersweet that smell was, no matter how much I hated myself I loved that scent. There was so much blood i knew someone must be dead.

I tucked my messy bubble gum pink hair into my red hoodie , and closed my golden eyes that glowed in my bloodlust.

I decided it was safe enough to sprint nobody was out and I didn't smell a human for miles. I tugged my hood over my face quickly.

I dashed forward following my nose threw the broken down buildings that clutered the streets. finally after a brief time i came to a halt and peered up at the ragged old 2 story house that had wood crumbling from the edges and a sunken in hole on the roof.

The scent was overpowering now my body moved on it own slamming through the creaking door. " of course" I thought my self "its alway in the old spooky houses."

I strained my eyes searching for a sigh if human life. I cautionsly moved forword a chill running down my back.

I slide through the broken wood laying of the floor came to a halt behind a large blue arm chair that was surprisingly clean and smelled like blueberries.

The scent was unnaturally strong now my sences were going completely haywire I bolted forward throwing the armchair around so I could see the person hiding in it.

What I saw can only be described as a vampire girl fanstay and even though I would never admit but that was a scene that I can still picture in my mind and I rember everything I thought. I was delighted.

It was a passed out boy with dark midnight blue that glimed in the fire, he had a tall lean muscular figure that was fitted with an entirely black school uniform with a tiny cross around his neck, and light carmel colored skin.

Fresh blood oozed from 2 pucture wounds on the side of his smooth neck, and an small amount of blood driping from his mouth. I could feel my eyes beginning to glow against the fire. Impulsivley I stroked his neck letting the blood fall on my fingertips.

My body started to shake, so I inhaled deeply. My body froze the smell of the blood on his mouth was familiar it was the blood that that thirsty monster had crammed down my throat all those ago.

Could this boy have been changed by the same vampire I had!

My joy was short lived as a wash of reality swept over me. This poor handsom teenager would now be a vampire.

I stared at his sleeping face. I wondered if he would kill people like I did in a bloodlust and then live his years racked with guilt, or would he embrace being a vampire and lose his soul eventully forgetting he ever was human.

No I wouldn't let him kill any one! I would save his soul! We were alike we were both turned by the same creature and my gut said he would think the same.

All of a sudden his eyes blinked open. They were a beautiful sapphire that seemed to hold the entire sun in his eyes. But as I stared into his sapphire orbs restraining myself from bitting into is pulsing neck I could see that change his eyes went cold just as mine did.

Then the inevitable happened his blood went cold and as he realized what happened his heart beat for the last time. He was truly like me know. We were both the undead.

His face got a bit paler and as he gazed at my seemingly 17 year old body his eyes began to glow intensly.

Then he dashed forword grabing me around the waist and burying his face in my neck.

I smiled a hopless smile. "Yes. Go ahead." I muttered just soft enough for him to hear.

Then a heard nothing but the flickering of the fire as he sank his newly formed fangs into my cream colored neck.

…...

Hey! how did you like it? was it boring? Tell me all what you thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters!

…...

Ch. 2

He plunged his newly formed fangs deeply into the my neck. The bittersweet smell of my own blood ran threw my nose. I grasped the shirt on his back. I heard the sound of my blood draining down his throat.

My knees began to fumble underneath me and I felt a sharp twang in my neck.

"Enough." I breathed out. He grasped me tighter and plunged his fangs deeper into my skin. "Damn…" I gasped out feeling the intense shooting pain now coursing through my body.

I closed my eyes and screamed " I SAID ENOUGH!". I then sunk my nails into his back and quickly yanked them downward creating 5 cuts across his back. Pain as I've learned in my many years is the best way to pull someone back to their senses.

He winced and pulled himself away from my neck then jumped back into his chair. His eyebrows were thrown up, his glowing sapphire eyes were wide with horror and shock, and his hand was violently shaking trying to hide the blood streamed across his face.

I could tell he was empty and unable to put to and to together. I raised my hand and covered the streaming blood coming from his bite. I then lifted my hand I had scratched him with and licked the remains of his blood from my fingertips.

He tried to scramble further back, but of coarse he was stopped by the back of the chair. His eyes looked like those of a scared animal. He tried to speak but could only stutter out " B-beast y-y-ou and I…"

I sighed heavily. I mean how do you tell someone" sorry you're a blood sucking monster who will never see the sun again.". I opened my eyes and inhaled blood was everywhere. I looked at him and he shuddered. " Feel your teeth." I commanded. He didn't do it.

"I SAID DO IT!" I yelled angrily. He looked at me for a moment hatred burning in his eyes, but eventually he raised his hand and felt the sharp fangs protruding from his gums. His eyes flew open with shock. Then it seemed as if memories flashed across his face. His eyes darkened

"oh." he sighed out. My bleeding stopped vampires heal quickly. "oh" is that all he had to say? I grinded my teeth together. When I was changed I was crushed I was broken.

He looked at me his eyes now icey. "You too?" he asked quietly. I nodded. It's quiet, but then he stands and looks me in the eyes. He lifted he hand gently to my neck and ran his fingertips along the now healing bite marks. I felt my blood jump as my heart was beating faster.

He was so much calmer than I was in his spot he's not even going on a bloodlust. Is that because I supplied him with blood?

"Is this need, this craving is it normal?" he whispered in a low soft tone. "Yeah" I muttered back. He was silent again but then he buried his face in my neck and sighed. I felt color come to my face. "Hey!" He didn't respond but I felt hot tears slide down my neck. Then I heard him mutter "Nightmares do come true….".

…...

After a awhile of silent tears he let me go and I began to explain my position to him and just why I was there. He didn't speak much and I soon came to realize that was his why of dealing with the shock and the strong new vampire instincts. He kept calm to try and focus on not lashing out. He was very strong willed to do that. Not at all like I was.

"About your family….." I began " Leave them be." "But-" " I said leave it be. They wouldn't understand."

I still can't wrap my head around how understanding of everything this boy is.

After awhile I decided it was time to leave so I asked him to come with me he said yes. So we camped out there that day and left at night. I was eager to get on the trail of the vampire that turned us he had to be close. So after stopping at his empty house to grab some clothes we began to hike through the woods to get to the next town.

I turned to look at the blue haired boy who I had now learned was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. No matter how much I didn't want to say it I was glad I wasn't alone anymore having to be alone constantly is to much to handle. But I felt horrible for Ikuto I know what its like I was the same position I still am and I would never want something like this for someone else. The pain of bloodlust of losing everything close to you and of becoming a hideous monster disgusted by them self. I mean from what I can tell he still had his soul so far, I just to keep him with me that way I could make sure it didn't leave him

Ikuto caught me staring at him he looked back then smirked. I felt my face get red. " Jeez you must really like me to stare that much Amu." he said seductively into my ear from behind.

My blood jumped again. " I-I wasn't staring and I don't like you I don't even know you!" " Sure whatever you say." he chuckled out. He's teasing me he's defiantly teasing me! How could he do that now didn't his life just end? I turned my head and just walked faster trying to ignore his laughter.

Damn what's with this weirdo! Just then I heard deathly growls that shut Ikuto up. I sniffed the air I smelt the disgusting scent of blood, slobber, and decaying flesh. " Ewwww what's that." Ikuto mutters. "It's hellhounds." I say trying not to smell that horrifying scent.

Just then I see 2 huge bloody dogs with 3 spears coming from each of their back and large sharp teeth with old flesh in between them. Damn why now?

…...

Thank you for reading please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own shugo chara or any of it's characters!

…...

Ch.3

Stupid hellhounds! Aghh They smell terrible! I glared at the creepy animals. 'They began barking making my ears ring "DAMMIT SHUT THE HELL UP!"I heard a familiar voice yell. Oh Its mine I realized with shock.

I threw my head to the side only to see Ikuto's eyes glowing with anger and his jaw clinched. The bigger dog thrashed forward with foam flowing from it's mouth. I was about to dash forward and jam my foot into it's face but then as I glanced at Ikuto once more I saw a smirk grace his features.

He jumped forward, threw his foot onto the dogs head crashing it into the ground and snapping it's neck to the side in the process then grasping a tree limb. He then swung and dropped behind the other clueless dog. He swiftly grabbed a hold of the dogs neck and snapped it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How did he know how to do that?

A wide evil smirk planted it's self on Ikuto's face, his eyes glowing brightly, and hate evident on his face. "Filthy things." He muttered softly. I slowly moved forward scared of the Ikuto before me. "I-Ikuto? I said gently touching his arm. He flinched .

I felt I stab of pain in my chest. I was silent. He turned away from me covering his eyes with his bangs. "So what are these?" he asked sullenly ' You already know don't you?" I asked harshly. " How else would you know how to kill them?"

I furrowed my brows and I knew my eyes must be glowing with anger. He looked at me nonchalantly. " Not really but most things die when you snap their neck it was a hunch. Plus I wanted to try out vampire strength." he said in a mocking tone. "Oh." I could feel irritation swell inside of me. That made sense, but still there's something he wasn't telling me.

I sighed and tried to rest my nerves. " Hell hounds. Most supernatural beings keep them as pets, but I could never get over the smell." I said looking at the dead carcasses. I held my breath trying to keep from smelling it. I thought about it for a minute I wonder who's hellhounds they were. I couldn't smell any vampires but then I again I couldn't smell anything over the hounds.

"Oh boo! You killed them already!" I heard a girly voice from the tree tops above. I searched for her. Sitting on a fat limb there was a tiny girl with blonde curly hair that fell to her shoulders, big green glowing eyes, and a short fluttering green dress. She looked only 10 years old. She was changed at a young age.

I knew her. She was one of the many vampires I've met in passing. I've stories from when she was human and she was sweet and caring but now she's nothing but cruelty. If we had meet when we were both humans I'm sure we would have been friends, but that's not the way it happened and now she's the perfect example of how heartbreaking and painful the change really is. The perfect example of what could have been.

"Suu!" I yelled out to her. Ikuto looked at me questioningly

"How do yo-" "When your alive as long as me you meet people. Just passing faces that make you regret being changed even more." I told him.

"Oh how mean and I thought we were friends," she said with a fake pout.

I glared at her my fury rising to the surface "Hell no." I growled out furiously.

"What are you even doing here?" I spouted. " Well I heard a rumor **he** was here. So I came to have some fun." she said with a small smirk. "**He?**" Ikuto asked. I didn't even want to answer "**He **is one who changed us. **He** is so old his name has been long forgotten by most. Only his favorite knows his name." I explained my blood beginning to boil with anger. I swallowed my throat felt like a desert

Suu looked at us and smiled greasily. "I should have know you'd be here." She sprang forward falling gracefully onto the grassy ground in front of me. "Where ever **he** is Amu is." Ikuto scrunched his eyebrows together. "What?" he asked " That's right but where ever I go **he's** always gone **he** slips threw my fingers. But one day I will kill **him**."

A wide grin spread across the tiny girls face. "I don't think so." she said. "But it's that determination that makes you **his** favorite." I tried to calm my self I swallowed hard and fought the impulse to beat her I was better than that.

"You know that don't you? You know **he** gets a thrill when you chase **him**. I bet you even know **his** name." I curled my hand into a fist and threw it across her face. She flew back but landed on her feet. Oh looky there I'm guess I'm not better that.

" My, my someone needs to control their anger better." she said "Shut up you sadistic bitch! Who would want to be **his** favorite! Just tell me where **he** is so I can rid myself of **him** once and for all!" I screamed momentarily losing control.

She stood up and brushed her hand across her face. She breathed deeply." **He's** headed for Tokyo. **He's** had enough of the backwoods." I sighed at least she told me.

The grin spread across her face again.

" Oh **he** has a message for you. He said "Have fun with your gift I've left for you. It's to mark our 200th anniversary."." I could my self getting sick to the stomach,

She walked closer to me and whispered in my ear " **He** says he loves you." She walked away and jumped into the trees soon she was out of sight. My stomach was churning and I was trembling. **He** _loves_ me? How can **he** even have the nerve to say that?

My fist clenched harder and I could feel a slight pain then blood trickling down the palm of my hand. Pain wasn't working this time.

My chest hurt as I thought of how Ikuto was changed because of me. How do tell someone your sorry you're the reason they'll never see the sun again? Tears streamed down my face. Ikuto was silent. He must have been confused and hurt too. Was he angry? I knew it was no use but I said it anyway. "I-Ikuto I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for **him** to change you really I didn't know-"

I felt two arm slither around my shoulders and yank me into the persons chest. It was Ikuto. My face went hot, "Ikuto." The tears fell harder. " I can tell you this right now it's not your fault."

I didn't know what to say I stayed silent. " He's evil. He ruined both our lives. So don't cry you and I we'll take him together." I felt my blood jump as if my heart was thundering.

" Thank you," I muttered out clutching his sleeve.

It was silent. I could feel Ikuto's breath on my neck it made shiver run down my spine. Somehow I didn't mind being in his arms. I couldn't help thinking how long it had been since I'd had contact with some like this.

"Hey your bleeding aren't you?" he whispered roughly into my ear. I released his sleeve and showed him my palm. He looked at it a moment and his eyes began glowing. I blushed. He grasped my hand gently bringing it to his lips. He looked up at me. I was entranced by those beautiful sapphires that glowed against his skin .

He licked the cut clean slowly. He looked a little like a cat at that instant.

I was somehow getting redder. He lifted his head from my hand and looked me in the eyes. He licked his lips and that playful smirk shone across his face in the moonlight. I suddenly pulled away from him. Incredibly embarrassed I threw my hands in the air and yelled

" Off to Tokyo!" He looked at me in disbelief for a moment but then chuckled at me and said "Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-

Thank you to every one who has Reviewed! I've been away for god know how long, and I can't wait to for you all to read this chapter! I kinda feel like my writing style has changed, but who knows…okay I'll stop rambling!

I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! Please review! I Love them! THANK YOU!

…...

_I couldn't breathe. My throat burned, and clenched brutally around the hard ball of my scream that was stuck in the closing hole. I was suffocating. I couldn't tell if it was from my own repression of breath as I felt the hellish, dominating fire that had erupted in waves, or if it was the fire itself. I could feel my hands begin to claw, slam, and grasp at the surrounding loose dirt. I could barely make a coherent thought._

" _Shhhhhhh. It'll be over soon." A low voice erupted against my skin. I vaguely noticed my kimono sliding down my slim crème colored shoulders, and rough fingers touching my aching skin. What was this man doing to me? Who was he? Why was he touching me, and what kind of poison had he shove down my throat. His touches wouldn't quit, though I was screaming for him to stop in my throat. I knew he couldn't hear me, and if he had I knew this man wouldn't listen. The pain hooked around my scream. I needed air, but it wouldn't burst through!_

_My hand urgently clasped around my pulsating throat, throwing my head up in some crazy attempt to elongate my chances. My hand feverously dug into my own throat. I was dizzy, and in some far away world where I was safe, happy, untouched, and fully capable of breathing. I felt something cold trickled down my writhing fingers. Was that my blood? _

_Suddenly a bolting, angry shock washed throw my body as I felt the new pain that was like needles in my neck. Somehow I managed to get in a fast sharp breath that opened my walls. The breath brought me closer to consciousness, and I realized now my eyes were flooding with confused, pain filled, tears. _

_**His**__ hands were all over my body. Able to yell now, I began to scream. It was filled with fire and sharp pains, so it was only a wispy, hollow, frantic sound. What was he? What had he given me that was now running down my lips. My pulse shook my body. I was thrown back into reality, and I quickly began trying to claw my way out of the man's death grip. I hit him, bite, cussed, and spat at him. Annoyed by my attempt at escape he grabbed my wrist violently, throwing them over my head. I winced at the bone crushed grip, and added it to the list off growing aches. _

" _No- No Stop please, please! What are you doing, god, please stop!" I whimpered out, losing my breath again, and feeling the burn over power everything else. I threw my head to the side, and clamped my teeth down on my abused bottom lip, unable to breathe once more. The man began giving me small sloppy kisses on my trembling neck. I felt something sharp graze my skin. What was that? Were those fangs? _

_Shocked, I yanked my head back to find out. My vision was faded again from the lack of oxygen, and the darkness of night covered his face, but I could vaguely make out him running a thick tongue over his plump lips, and behind that I could see long, sharp canines protruding from the rest of his dull teeth. My body went limp, and my eyes wided in sheer earth shattering horror. What was he?_

_Then as I felt myself cower in fear, he leaned toward my tiny being. I could see the shining moon behind him, and as i lost myself to the unconsciousness I felt myself curse the moon as it watched my undoing._

…_..._

Sweat fell from my clump of messy bubblegum pink hair. My breathing was ragged, and panic etched into my face as my honey colored eyes found 2 surprised sapphire ones.

Had that all been a dream? I looked at my surroundings. I was in the small, cool hotel room I had been in last night. After a few silent moments my breathing calmed, and my thoughts began to clear.

I had never understood why vampires dreamt, or even slept, but I guess that had been God's one gift. That I didn't have to spend every moment awake, faced with the harsh reality. I heard myself sigh, and my face fell in my hands. Though slept never really made a difference to me because I usually only remembered.

" Well I would ask how you slept, but I think that's kinda obvious isn't it?" Ikuto teased as he sat down on my tiny bed, that I had only got to sleep on thanks to Ikuto swiping his parents credit cards.

" Shut up ass." I murmured venomously. I heard him chuckle. I groaned at the throbbing in my temples, and long lost tremors of the fire in my throat. Ikuto had felt them too. I vaguely wondered how he was feeling.

" You okay?" He asked with a sudden hardness in his low voice. I looked at him side ways. His face was composed, and his eyes were cool, or maybe the right word would be nonchalant. I nodded, slowly, figuring I would just leave out the headache part. He smirked, something I had realized in this last week was the closest thing he ever got to a smile. I studied his face which I had to admit was strikingly beautiful.

His skin was like porcelain, his lips looked smooth and plump. My eyes traveled up to his dark jaded eyes, that always wore dull sadness. I didn't blame him though, after all it had only been a week since the beginning of his second life.

I then realized his eyes were glowing. I sighed again. He was hungry, I noted watching him clinch his fist so hard they were starting to get white.

" Whatcha starin at Amu? Is my face that amazing?" he asked smirking down at me , and moving closer. I didn't flinch this time.

" Your hungry." I stated bluntly, not looking away from his brilliant orbs. His eyes widened in surprise. Then slowly his face evened out, and his smirk nestled itself on in his face again. He chuckled with no real amusement.

" Yeah, but don't worry about it." He said lightly getting to his feet. " Time to get up, we have to get out off here." He said, as he walked toward his light bag.

" Ikuto," I said firmly, not moving from my spot. He sighed. After a few long, torturous moments He turned around slightly .

" I'm fine." He said with a hard, unwavering, and slightly irritated voice. I felt myself sigh again. I was doing that a lot lately. I couldn't push him. I didn't know much about Ikuto, but I had learned a couple of things over the week.

1- He reacted differently to things than any other person would.

2- He loved to tease. Obviously.

3- He held his secrets like precious gems .For he had barely said any about himself the whole week.

4- He wasn't as okay with the change as he had seemed at first. For he now hadn't eaten since the first time, and some how I knew it was because on some level he didn't want to believe it. I respected him a lot for everything though, because the urge to feast is some times unbearable, but he persevered. Even right then I was starving, and the look of Ikuto's skin was calling to me.

5- He was hiding something. I knew this for all the reasons above, and because he always put a firm line between him, and I . He would tease, and some times touch me, but when I caught him by surprise he would jump, and look at me with a disgusted face.

All in all the one thing I knew the best, was just how confusing Ikuto was. Ikuto was going to help me get revenge though, and at the moment my hatred was burning all the more brighter with the resurrection of my memories. Thinking about it too much gave me a head ache though , so I decide to finally get dressed. I walked toward the bathroom with the small bag Ikuto had insisted on me having. I giggled at the memory.

We were still a ways away from Tokyo probably because we had to walk more than anything. Why? Because by the time we got up most everything in Japan was shut down. I entered the small broken down bathroom, and began slipping out of my loose night clothes.

I tugged off my shirt, and began on the pants when I heard Ikuto call my name.

" Yes Ikuto?" I asked absent mindedly.

" I was thinking, are physics real?" He asked curiously. I looked up from my task toward the door.

" Yeah….why?" I responded hesitantly.

" Well I was thinking, to me it seems your always one step behind **him.** Right?" he asked, amused by it some how. I growled, and I could practically hear the smirk in his laughter, if that was possible. Wait it wasn't. I grunted in approval.

" Well if we see a physic wouldn't they be able to tell were he's at, how long he plans to stay, and where he's going next? We can corner him. You know, be one step ahead of** him**." He said with a laugh in his voice.

That'swhen I felt it. How much of an idiot I truly was, because in all these a long searching years I had never thought of something so very, completely obvious. Something a boy at least 200 years younger than me had thought of in a week. I couldn't believe my stupidity.

" Of course." I murmured more to myself than him. I was still.

" Of course what? Amu Don't tell me you never thought of this." He snorted at me. My cheeks flared , and embarrassment flooded my mind as he began dieing with laughter,

" S-shut up Ikuto!" I screamed throwing my pants off, and putting on my new cloths.

" That's okay Amu. I like them ditzy too." He said threw his fits of hysteria. As I finished brushing my teeth, and hair I constantly told him to shut up. After a few minutes I burst threw the door , and began toward the hotel door.

" Let's go." I growled.

" Off to a Physic!" He said following after me, and laughing at his own impression of me.

" SHUT UP!" I screamed slamming the door.

…...

.


End file.
